Push-button keypads are often used to provide input to processors. However, the mechanical switches used in keypads do not open and close instantaneously. Often the electrical coupling created when a key is pressed will be broken several times before a steady coupling occurs. Often a key will need to connect to multiple contacts in order to communicate a row and column of the key. Accordingly, the delay in achieving steady contact may result in an initial signal that indicates only one of the row or column of the key pressed.
Prior systems resolve this problem by implementing a software delay loop having a duration longer than the settling time of the keypad. In such systems, after an initial signal from the keypad is detected, the processor begins to perform a delay loop until a specified delay has passed and a steady signal can be read to determine the identity of the key pressed.
This approach is problematic for processors embedded within devices, such as drywells, or other instruments. Due to cost limitations or the processing demands of the device, the processing time available to perform de-bouncing may be limited. Given the speed of many microprocessors, the amount of processor time dedicated to debouncing could be used to perform a large number of calculations.
In view of the foregoing it would be an advancement in the art to provide a system and method for de-bouncing signals from a keypad without requiring processor delays on the order of the settling time of the keypad.